Computers and other electronic products, e.g., digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have a memory device to store information. Some types of conventional memory devices may have memory cells that are capable of storing multiple bits of information in each memory cell. In some cases, however, producing these types of memory devices may pose challenges.